Misscliks: Devotion
Kes and Kellen are siblings, bards, and travelling companions, joined by their respective lovers Ransom and Olivia. Together this travelling "double date" inspire crowds while solving mysteries and fighting monsters. Cast Neal Erickson / Koibu - DM Anna Prosser Robinson - Kellen Bri “Vieparlafoi” Desiree - Kes Geneviève 'livinpink' Forget - Olivia Jeffrey 'Trumpsc' Shih - Ransom Episodes Chapter 1 *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 01 **Location: Kes & Kellen's Village **Plot: Olivia goes to meet Kes and Kellen's parents in their own town. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 02 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 03 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 04 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 05 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 06 **Location: Bridgelight **The party solve the mystery of Sucundas and how they are popular without being any good. **Ransom steals a ring from Kel Bel's Husband. Chapter 2 *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 07 **Location: Bridgelight, Sky Peak, **Starts: One Day after Episode 6 **The party accepts a gig at Sky Peak mine. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 08 **Players: Kes, Kellen **Location: Bridgelight - Doughnut Tavern, **Plot: Leaventh's young sister Ghibli finds Kes & Kellen in Bridgelight and asks them for help. **Some of Leaventh's former associates are after Ghibli for a debt of Leaventh's. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 09 **Players: Kes, Olivia, Ransom **Location: Bridgelight, Lake Edrick **Plot: The party is asked to recover a 'magic' ring for a old lady who was robbed by bandits. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 10 **Players: Kes, Olivia, Ransom **Location: Bridgelight **Plot: Kellen is missing. Kellen was taken while crossing the Bridgelight bridge. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 11 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 12 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 13 **Players: Kellen, Olivia, Ransom **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 14 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 15 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 16 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 17 **Players: Kes, Ransom **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 18 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 19 **Players: Kes, Kellen, Olivia **Location: Bridgelight **Kes & Kellen play a performance at the anual Bridgelight bridge-lighting ceremony. **Olivia has a secret meeting with Lord Alex Guilder during the performance. They agree to meet the next day. **The next morning, before Olivia heads out, Kellen and Guy have another heart to heart talk. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 20 **Location: Bridgelight, Thaebin, Longcast, **Kel Bel & Ransom returns from the Wrathwood after defeating some Orcs. **Lord Alex Guilder gives Olivia a fancy suit of steel chainmail armor. **Olivia gives the armor to Ransom to reduce suspicion. **Bash leaves the group after an argument with Guy. **Kel Bel asks the party to to investigate Longcast after some scouts of hers notice some fires. **The party travels to Thaebin then takes a boat south to Longcast. **The fires end up being four flame pits burning bodies of the Demons who attacked on 1510-01-10. **The party go into the church full of quarantined people who have demons inside them and force the infections out and kill the infections, saving the people. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 21 **Players: Kellen, Ransom, Olivia **Location: Longcast, Cauldron **The party leave Longcast and head to Cauldron to investigate. ** They find Cauldron is empty of people and bodies. It was attacked back on 1510-01-07 ** In Cauldron they fight a 7 foot tall demon that would be 9 feet tall if it stood up straight. Has a bony ridge that extends from his nose to his eyes then sticks out the sides. Has big bat-like carrion wings Small spikes all over. Carries an obsidian sword and large whip. ** *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 22 **Location: Bridgelight, Crownhold, Kes & Kellen's Village **The Party report back to Kel Bel about what they discovered during their trip to Eridon. **While in Crownhold the party discover a Dragon had attacked Kes & Kellen's hometown. **After teleporting to the Village, the party finds the village burnt down and that Kes & Kellen's father Whatchat Ethelle is dead. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 23 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 24 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 25 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 26 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 27 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 28 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 29 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 30 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 31 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 32 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 33 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 34 **Location: **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 35 **Location: Sylvas **Plot: Chapter 3 *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 36 **Players: Kes **Location: Sylvas **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 37 **Players: Kellen, Olivia **Location: Yetel, Kneecap, Bridgelight **Plot: Olivia and Kellen go visit Olivia's family who run a Village outside of Kneecap. During the long boat trip, the pair plan their wedding. **Six Months after Episode 1 *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 38 **Players: Kes **Location: Sylvas **Plot: *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 39 **Players: Kes, Ransom **Location: Bridgelight **Plot: Ransom & Rhonda are getting on with their lives, but Kes comes back to town. *Misscliks Devotion: Episode 40 **Location: Bridgelight **Plot: Everyone arrives in Bridgelight for Olivia and Kellen's Wedding. Category:Webshow